


the pain of letting go

by ragingdrumboner



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: junpei wasn’t usually this emotional, but then again, how often does one have to leave behind the team they created for good?





	the pain of letting go

**Author's Note:**

> so i know im supposed to be working on kinktober but i really needed to write this for someone tonight. 
> 
> i dedicate this fic to my friend and rp partner trevor. i heard u were feeling sad and i really wanted to write something soft and fluffy for you and try to make you feel better. so this ones for u my dude ily lots <3

Junpei wasn’t particularly emotional person, that wasn’t to say that he was unemotional, but he wasn’t exactly extremely emotional either. He tended to keep his emotions in check, he had too many other things to worry about, like the team, taking care of his brother when his parents were gone, maintaining his grades and relationship with Shun, there was no time to be overly emotional.

So, why now was he on the verge of tears as he and the other third years bid their team farewell for the last time? Sure, these things were sad, but Junpei had expected Koganei to be the emotional one, which he was rather emotional at the moment, but not himself. He slipped a few fingers under his glasses and pawed the dampness in his eyes away. 

There was minimal chatting between the third years as they changed out of their practice clothes for the last time. The silence was mostly filled with soft sniffles and shaky breaths, which Junpei was ashamed to admit he contributed to. 

Once he finished changing, Shun came over and smoothed a hand over his back. “Do you still want me to come over?” He asked, his voice soft and soothing. Junpei could only nod and rub at his eyes again, the former captain trying to keep himself calm and composed for as long as he could. Shun only rubbed circles into his back slowly and kissed the top of his head softly, waiting for him to finish packing up his back before leaving. 

The walk to Junpei’s was quiet, Shun held onto Junpei’s hand tightly and rubbed his thumb over the top. Junpei could tell Shun was sad as well, but per usual, was keeping his emotions on the down low. 

When they arrived to Junpei’s, they immediately went up to his room. With each step, Junpei felt closer and closer to breaking, and when Shun closed the door, Junpei felt every emotion he had held back wash over him like water from a breaking dam. He simply stood by the door and hung his head, gritting his teeth and curling his fists as tears began to burn down his cheeks. Shun, who had moved to set their stuff down and clear off Junpei’s bed, immediately noticed the former captain’s distress and swept over. 

“Junpei, it’s okay,” he murmured, guiding the taller to sit down on the bed, sitting down next to him as he did. He began to run his hands over Junpei’s back and shoulders again, “it’s hard, I know,” he said softly, rubbing over his back softly.

“I-I just...we built that team...a-and I’m going to miss it so much,” he hiccuped, swallowing a stuttering breath. 

Shun gently took off Junpei’s glasses, his thumbs rubbing over the curve of Junpei’s cheekbones softly. “I know, and we couldn’t have had a better captain nor could we have done it without you,” he told him. “We wouldn’t have been half of what we are today if it weren’t for you,” he continued on. “And I know they’ll still be great even though we’re not there, Furihata-kun will make a great captain, just as you were, he’ll do them good and make us proud,” Shun hummed, swiping away some of Junpei’s tears.

Furihata, in the last year, had began to come out of his shell, which Junpei certainly could not ignore. So, for the last year he had helped the younger, taught him how to be a good captain, how to have confidence, and now as it was time for the team to move on without the third years, no one had a single doubt that Furihata would do them well. But, that still didn’t mean there wasn’t pain to be had over leaving the team. 

“I-I know, b-but it still hurts,” he sniffled, leaning into Shun’s touch. “I-I’m just really going to miss them,” he added, squeezing his eyes shut.

Shun nodded, “it’s okay, it’s okay to miss them, I know they’re going to miss us, and I’m going to miss them too,” he told him. “But we can go back and visit them, and we still have each other,” he reminded him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I love you Junpei…” Shun said softly, pulling the other boy close to him and curling his arms around him.

“I love you too…” Junpei mumbled, burrowing into his boyfriend and just letting the tears flow for a little while. Shun simply held him through it, combing his fingers through his short cropped hair and murmuring soft words of comfort. Eventually, Junpei began to relax, his eyes slipping closed as a little sigh escaped him.

“Feeling better?” Shun asked, watching as Junpei pulled away to rub some of the leftover moisture away from his eyes.

Junpei nodded, “yeah, thank you,” he sighed. “I didn’t realize it would be this hard…” he trailed off, looking down.

“No one does, but we’ll make it through it, alright?” Shun asked, reaching out to place a comforting hand on Junpei’s’ shoulder, offering him a reassuring smile.

Junpei returned the smile and nodded, “alright,” he agreed. “I love you,” he said, reaching out to cup Shun’s face. Shun’s smile widened and he leaned into Junpei’s touch.

“I love you too,” he hummed, his eyes slipping closed.

Slowly, Junpei leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to Shun’s lips, relishing in the soft and plush feeling of the other’s lips. So kissable and wonderful, it felt as though he could kiss them for forever. And he certainly wanted to, if it weren’t for the fact that they both needed to breathe air. They pulled away and rested their foreheads against one another’s, panting and smiling softly.

They both laid down, Junpei pulling Shun to him and cuddling his boyfriend’s lean figure into his arms. He continued to press kisses to Shun’s lips, face and hair until he felt the callings of sleep pull at him. He could see that Shun wasn’t too far behind, with the cute little yawns that he gave and the way he was rubbing at those sharp, now sleepy silver eyes.

It didn’t take long for the two to fall into the clutches of sleep, one falling not too long after the other. For now, any and all fears for the future were washed away and replaced by feelings of warmth and love, which was more than enough for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so very soft to write and i hope it wasn’t too sad. like i said, this is for u trevor and i hope you enjoyed it c:


End file.
